


Panic...

by CryptidShaku



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: #Heidraki, Fluff, Google how to do tags-, I was very lazy on this, M/M, Oneshot, This- this is contradictory to the last thing I posted., lots of fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidShaku/pseuds/CryptidShaku
Summary: Heiden is one to panic over the smallest things...At least Kondraki knows how to calm him down.Prompt from IAmUmbreon11:"Act natural.""For this kind of situation, the most natural thing would be to panic, so technically I can panic.""NO, that's not what I meant! Act like it's a normal day!""My "normal" days as of late consist of mostly panicking.""Will you just cooperate?""Panicking people are not apt to cooperate!"





	Panic...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dw_fwedewick_heweiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/gifts).



> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

"Heiden."  
"This is not good. Whatsoever."  
"H e i d e n." Kondraki sighs. Heiden just continues pacing back and forth. Which must have been hard, considering the odd shape of the room they were hiding in. Kondraki watches him pace a bit more, before grabbing one of the smaller man's arms.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"What do you think is wrong with me? There's a huge breach going on outside this door, we can't find anyone else, and the site is locked down so we can't get out-" He pauses to take a breath. He goes to say something else, but Kondraki shushes him.  
"Act natural."  
"For the situation we're in, the most natural thing to do is panic, so technically I can panic." Kondraki sighs again and rephrases.  
"Just act like it's a normal day."  
"My normal day almost always consists of panicking."  
"Can you just cooperate?"  
"Panicking people do not have to cooperate, Konnie." Heiden was panicking and it seemed like it was staying that way. He went back to pacing. Kondraki just leaned against the off white drywall and watched for a bit longer. Heiden simply continues his terrified pacing. Kondraki stands upright again.  
"Hey Heiden." The small man turns around, and Kondraki hugs him tightly. Heiden squeaks in surprise, and then hugs him back, slightly calmer than before. Kondraki lingers there for a few moments, then lets go.  
"Are you okay now?"  
"I wouldn't go as far as 'okay' but I'm a little better." Kondraki smiles. It was an improvement, at least. Heiden leaned against the wall beside him. Kondraki instinctively puts one arm around Heiden's shoulders, which earns another squeak of surprise from the smaller man.  
"W-what are y-you doing?" Heiden stutters. Kondraki smothers a laugh of amusement.  
"I'm hugging you."  
"W-why?" Kondraki half-shrugs.  
"Because I want to." Heiden averts his gaze, a slight red tint showing on his face. Kondraki, still trying not to laugh, leans down and quickly kisses the top of Heiden's head, he hovers for a moment, waiting for Heiden's response. The shorter man didn't say anything, but his embarrassment was apparent by how tense he was. Kondraki couldn't help but laugh softly. Heiden looked up at the taller man, his face a deep shade of red.  
"Wh-" Heiden tries to stutter something, but ultimately fails, and simply covers his face with his hands. Kondraki doesn't reply. just smiling. A few minutes pass, neither of them say a word. Heiden then speaks up again.  
"Konnie... W-what was that for?" Kondraki smiles.  
"Because I wanted to." The smaller man huffed. Kondraki hugged him closer. Heiden tries not to squeak this time, but fails. Kondraki smiles in amusement.  
"So, you in favor of running like hell and maybe getting out of this place alive?"


End file.
